Heart Land
by GellyRoll
Summary: Miley life it s perfect; she is beautiful, smart and successful and more important she is marring the love of her life... Justin but what happens when he betrays her? Will Nick be available to show her what True Love means? Or will Liam win her heart? HIATUS
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
This story is legal last names are changed.**

**

* * *

**

_Miley Stewart _life it's perfect, she lives in L.A and It's the editor in chief of the biggest fashion magazine in the world _Exposure_, she is a really smart and hard working woman, but don't let all her success fool you, she hasn't have a easy life, her parents _Tish_ and _Billy Ray Stewart _die when she was seven years old, since then she has live with her aunt _Connie Russo _-who loves her like her own daughter- and with her cousins _Selena Russo;_ to Miley they are the perfect family and she would do anything for both her aunt and cousin, but what Miley doesn't know it's that her lovely cousin it's not who she thinks she is

To her the most important thing in her life are her family and her loving fiancé ___Liam Hardwood_, she is completely in love with him and she is sure that he feels the same, what happens when destiny breaks her perfect world down ? She is not the carefree and loving person she once was, now she is cold and her heart is protected with a wall so tall that not even her love ones are available to break.

She lost all hope in love but he walk in to her life showing her the true meaning of love; with him she is truly happy. But what happens when lies and deceptions broke them apart? Will their love survive? Or the persons who conspire against them will succeed?

All of this and more in... _Heart Land._

**

* * *

**

**This is my new story.**  
**What do you think?**  
**Should I continue it?  
****Leave your thought on a REVIEW!**

**5+ Comment for the first chapter 8)**


	2. Chapter 1

****

**This is the first time that I write something like this; I hope I don't confuse you.  
****Sorry for taking this long to update the first chapter, but I been really bussy with the end of high school and collage applications and then Christmas, I hope the wait was worthed.  
****I change some things from the prologe, if you are confuse fell free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**  
**This story is legal last names are changed.**

**

* * *

**

It's a normal day in the life of _Miley Ray Stewart_, the weather is perfect to skip work and enjoy her warm and comfy bed, but the constant ringing of her alarm clock made that impossible.

Miley stretches her left hand to her night table trying to stop the constant ringing of her alarm clock, "It's five already?" The beautiful brunette frowns in annoyance as she rolls on her back with her eyes shot, trying to prolong her sleep. After a good five minutes of lying there, she gets herself out of the bed and heads towards her bathroom.

When she is inside she took the towels from the drawer under the sink and opened the hot water, when the water was nearly boiling she went in, letting the droplets of water relax her muscles and wash the remaining hints of sleep off her body.

After she finish her shower the blue eyed beauty made her way to her walk in closet deciding on what to wear for work, she settles for a black pencil skirt that ends a little above her knees, a white blouse with ruffles, and a black vest; to finish her outfit she grabs her black stilettos from the shoe cabinet, for her hair she decide to allow it to fall in her natural curl. She apply some foundation, mascara and black shadow and eye liner; to make her luscious lips even more appealing she apply her favorite strawberry lip gloss.

After checking herself in the mirror she went to the front door, grab her keys and suit case, and make her way to her beautiful silver Volvo; while she was on her way to work all that she could think of was her amazing fiancé _Justin Fagstone,_ he is all she can ask for in a man, he is successful, romantic, thoughtful, handsome and to top all that he is insanely in love with he, or _so she thought_.

"Good morning Miss. Stewart." Alex the receptionist greets her.

"Good morning Alex, do I have any messages?" She flashed the young woman one of her Miley smiles as she waited for her answer.

"The wedding planner call and she needs to talk with you about the flowers."

"Did she leave a phone number where I can reach her?" Miley question her.

Alex immediately begging searching for the post it where she wrote the number, "Here you go Miss. Stewart" Miley gave Alex a nod and walked towards the elevator.

When she arrived at her office a big smile appears on her face when she saw Justin with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hi beautiful, I couldn't wait to see you." He handle her the bouquet and gave her a sweet and tender kiss.

"Me neither." Miley lean in for another sweet kiss, they stay there holding each other for a good tree minutes until Justin's phone start vibrating. He slowly let go of Miley and took the phone out of his pocket, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face.

"Look honey, I really have to go, this is a very important client and I can't miss this appointment." Miley frowns at his words but she understood that it was work and he had to go.

"Ok but promise me that we will have lunch together." She gave him her the best pout she could master and smile has he slowly gave in.

"I will try." She frowns when the words that she was expecting didn't come out of his mouth, "I'll guess that has to work for now."

He gave her a peck on the lips and exits the room. Soon after Justin's departure Pamela walks in the room, "Good morning Miley!"

Miley smile to the tall brunette that was right across her desk, "Good morning to you to Pamela, what can I do for you?"

"Francesco –world famous and _Exposure_ photographer- is complaining about the models." Miley kind face was full of annoyance when she heard who the source of the problem was "Again? What's now? Are they too tall or to short?"

Pamela gulps before answering, "Actually… he says they are too… too…" Miley face softens when she realize that Pamela was having a hard time confronting her with the problem.

"It's ok Pamela, it's not your fault that Francesco is too dam complaining. "Pamela relaxed a bit and took a big breath of air before trying to reformulate her answer.

"He say they were to fat." In that moment Miley lost all of her patient, "Too fat?" Miley shouted to the air.

You'll see Miley it's the kind of editor who doesn't want to give young audience the wrong message, she doesn't want everyone to think they have to be a size cero in order to be happy, and after all, her models were a freaking size five, how fat could they be?

Pamela jump at her words and that was all that it took Miley to calm down, "I didn't mean to scream at you, but Francesco seems to have a talent to exasperate me." Pamela gave Miley a reassuring smile letting her now that all was long forgotten.

"Come on let's talk with Mr. Anorexic." And with that they were out trying to control the obsessive photographer.

While Miley was dealing with weight obsessive photographers and writers that didn't have their column done, her _loving fiancé_ was doing everything _but work_.

* * *

**Well here it is chapter one, I hope you guys enjoy it, I know it's a little slow and nothing really interesting happened but trust me this story will be full of drama and it will get better 8D**

**Here are some questions for you guys:  
Do you like the chapter?  
What do you think Justin is doing?  
Any predictions for the next chapter?**

******I hate to do this but 10+ Reviews for the next chapter!  
****A/N Thanks to: ****fallingstar2008, nileyfan1 [How do you manage to review all my stories?],niley4eva2012 and chantellhayden for reviewing the proulouge.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but I'm on a major writers block and everything I wrote was complete it horrible.  
I didn't like this chapter but I let you decide it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing all this.  
This story is legal last names are changed.**

**

* * *

**

After leaving Miley's office Justin went straight to his office to meet with his client and partner.

After twenty minutes of driving he was at _Walker & Fagstone_; the well know real estate him and his partner _Christopher Walker_ owned.

Justin wasn't one of the owners of _Walker & Fagstone _he was only owned one percent of the business; but don't tell him I told you that; he likes to think he is some one important on the firm.

The truth is the relationship between Justin and Christopher wasn't the best.  
Christopher believed that Justin was just another young man trying to take advantage of everyone he knew and Justin didn't like the fact that Christopher didn't seem to thrust him and that wasn't allowing him to grow in the firm.

After two hours of argues between his new client and his partner Christopher, Justin was relief to go to his bachelor pad and take his much needed rest.

"Have a nice day Mr. Fagstone." Lisa the receptionist told while he made his way to the company garage.

"You to Lisa." Justin gave a smile to the young read head receptionist before heading to the door.

The first thing Justin does when he steps in to his house, is go to his room to get rid of his hot suit; he toss the black suit jacket to the floor and is his black tie; he was fiercely begin to unbutton his light pink dress shirt when the sudden ringing of the door bell interrupt him.

He tried to ignore the door bell and re-star unbuttoning his shirt, but the person in the other side of the door didn't seem to understand the message.

The door bell kept ringing until Justin couldn't ignore it any longer, "I'm coming…ok… I'm coming." He yells to the eager person on the other side of the door.

He didn't waste time checking who was at the other side of the door, and with one swift movement the door that once separate them was now open.

Liam face change from pure annoyance to anger towards the brunette standing in front of him, "What are you doing here?" He bitterly spat to the black headed woman.

She slowly walk towards him and when she was an inch apart she seductively whisper in his ear, "I came to see you." She put a finger on his chest and nibbler on his ear.

He was taken back by her previous actions, but before she could notice the effect she had on him he regain his composure and took a few steps back, "And why would you want to see me?"

The young and provoking brunette step inside the apartment and turn to close the door and was only then that Liam notice how provocating her clothes were. She was wearing a black dress that ended two inches over her knees, two pieces of fabric was the only thing covering her breast; the black piece of fabric covering her breast joining a fine line surrounding her neck and finishing with a small silver hook that keep the hole dress from falling [picture in profile] .

She knew the effect she was having on him and she knew how to take advantage of it, she was the kind of woman that will do _anything_ to get what she wants, and right now what she wants was him .

She slowly walks towards Justin , "Wh… what…can I…I do… for you?" With every step she took towards him, Justin take one back; suddenly she stops and he realize he was trap in the corner of his leaving room.

"We could start from where we stop last time." She nibbles on her bottom lip while playing with the hem of his boxers.

Justin manage to get away from her grip but she quickly follow him, "Come on Justin you know you want me!" He could feel the big bulge forming on his crouch and he knew he wouldn't be a viable to control himself for much longer.

Noticing the forming bulge between his legs, she decides it was time to quit the fore play and start the game; she slowly walks towards him and wrap her arms around his neck, "You know that Miley would never do the things I do to you."

"This is wrong we can't do this to Miley."Justin pleaded while the mystery brunet continue sucking on his neck.

"You didn't seem to think that way last night; or did you forget how fun we had making _sundaes_? Because certainly I haven't." The brunette state while rubbing Justin's well formed manhood.

Justin was trying so hard to stay in control of himself, but the proximity of the sexy woman in front of him and the constant rubbing of their body's was making it really difficult for him.

"Just give in, we both know it's what you want it, bedsides if you don't tell Miley, I won't." The brunette say while she slide her hand in to Justin's boxers.

He hugely attached his lips towards hers and their tongues begin a fierce battle for dominance. The brunette smile thru the kiss, she wraps her legs around his hips while he nibbles on her neck.

Miley was soon out of Justin's head and the only think on his mind was the black headed woman in front of him, that was more than willing to give him anything he wanted when he wanted and without having to pass all the troubles of actually being with her.

"Oh! Justin." The black headed woman moans in to his mouth when he starts sucking on her breast.

Justin took a hold of her butt and lead her to his bedroom; he fiercely toss her in to his bed, feeling every inch of her body soon all of their clothes were on the floor and the only sound that could be hear from that room was the constant yelling and moaning from the two individuals who cheated on the blue eyed beauty.

While Liam was having some quality time with his unexpected guest, his beautiful fiancé was heading to her best friend house to help her with some stuff; well that was Miley thought they were going to do_, work_, but oh! if she was wrong.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry if it sucks.  
And I'm also sorry for the length of the chapeter I didn't realize it was this short, but this is better than nothing, right ?**

**Hate it, Like it?  
Who do you think the mystery girl is?  
And what do you think Miley and Demi are going to do?**

**Well leave me your thoughts on a review.**

**15+ Reviews For The Next Chapter!**

**A/N: nileyfan1**; Yes It was a compliment. I mean you are awesome! I just want to know how do yo do it? I have troubles tracking the stories I want to read and I have an account! How do you do it if you don't have one ?**  
**


End file.
